1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a marine vessel including a jet pump and to an electric marine vessel propulsion unit including a jet pump.
2. Description of the Related Art
Jet propulsion marine vessels including a jet pump have been known. Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2002-362488 discloses a first marine vessel and a second marine vessel each including a jet pump and an electric motor to drive a jet pump.
In the first marine vessel, a portion (duct) of the jet pump is integrated with a hull and an electric motor is disposed in the hull. The jet pump and the electric motor are coupled via a drive shaft penetrating the hull.
In the second marine vessel, the electric motor is disposed in a flow path of the jet pump and coupled to an impeller in the flow path. The electric motor is housed in a bearing case that is disposed in the flow path. A portion (duct) of the jet pump is integrated with the hull.